Deities
There were many deities worshipped by the ancient peoples, most of which are just believed to be myths today. Still, some villages uphold the traditions of their ancestors. Colona, the Sun God Colona (Corona in the Japanese) is the most respected and widely-acknowledged god of the ancients. He is believed to be the creator of all things, and is represented by the sun. He is the one who supposedly spoke with the Tochikans and entrusted them with the first saucer stones. Many believe that the Gali's mask is a symbol that they are descendants of him. Colona is shown in murals at the beginning of Monster Rancher 2 and on expeditions in Monster Rancher Explorer. He is also mentioned by Eve's parents in the anime series, though she mistakes the Phoenix for him. The Sun Goddess An unnamed sun goddess is mentioned in My Monster Rancher in the description for the Orb of the Sun Goddess. The Goddess of Balance A large statue of a winged goddess sits in the center of the Promiass Ruins and holds an inscription about "angels of light" and "darkness amidst the light." This statue is essential in unlocking Valkyrie and ArchReaper in Monster Rancher Advance 2. Balca, the Merchant God A priest descended from the Tochikans became a legend for learning how to control Moo. He is often depicted in the medallions of merchants and traders. He is specifically mentioned in Monster Rancher EVO as the patron god of Tongue Bool, where a copy of his sacred text, the Book of Balca, is located. Artemis, the Moon Goddess A statue of Artemis can be found in several games, leading one to believe that she was an important figure to peoples on both Age and Bubalook Island. Owning her statue in Monster Rancher 2 relieves Fatigue. Titus, the Healing God Nike, the Goddess of Victory Statues of the winged goddess Nike ring the highest level of the White Tower. She holds a spear and wears helmet for battle. Gemini, the Gods of Brotherhood Not only are the twin peaks of Bubalook named after these famous brothers, but there are several items in the game that indicate the inhabitants of Pangaea prayed to them for guidance and relief. Owning the Gemini's Pot in Monster Rancher 2 relieves Stress. Three Tochikan Gods The three famous gods, Fleria, Gadamon, and Bragma are worshiped by people across the land. Images are found in shrines everywhere. But there is a little-known fact about two of these gods (Gadamon and Fleria): when these two were young, they bickered about everything, and caused people around them much trouble. Gaia, the Earth Goddess Various breeds of monsters are named after this goddess, and even the famous Gaea Stones appear to have a connection with her. It is said that she wishes for peace, and is possibly a very important figure in the myths of Pangaea. Isis, the Guardian Goddess Isis is depicted on the walls of the White Tower, and is mentioned in the description for Isis Guard. Category:Terminology